Huh
by supernaturalFF
Summary: The story behind the whole revelation of the reward on Chloe's head and the new disguise she had to put on for her to look different. From Derek's POV.


This kind of made me laugh in the book. The part where Derek opens the door and finds Chloe with black hair and simply says "Huh". Like isn't there something better to say?

I wanted to know what happened behind the scenes when he had to actually choose the hair dye, so I just wrote it. I hope it makes sense.

**Disclaimer : I have absolutely no ownership whatsoever. **

Simon, Tori and I walked into some store already knowing what we were getting. We had the time to make a list back at the library. Simon set out to go look for the food, so that left me with Tori. Great.

We started to look in the aisles for the things we had on the list. We were just keeping it simple for now. We needed soap, food, clothes, stuff like that.

We came into an other aisle that looked like it didn't have anything on our list, so I just walked right through it. I was going into the other aisle when I realized I lost Tori. I went back to the last aisle and saw her testing some nasty smelling perfume. The cosmetic aisle.

I sighed. "Tori, it's not the time to fool around. We need to get these things." I said showing the list. "I'm pretty sure you could do this another day--"

"Really? Yeah and when is that gonna be? Please tell me because I really don't know. A month? Two maybe?"

"Tori, I told you this is not the time, especially in a public place. We could get recognized."

"Fine." she said sharply then sighed fast and grabbed the list that I was holding in my hand. I rolled my eyes behind her back, gave an exasperated sigh of my own and followed behind her.

We got the rest we needed from the list. I got really frustrated with Tori who wanted to add _more_ things to that list. Every ten seconds either "I think we could really need this." or "Derek, what about this ?" She was really starting to cut the little patience I had. I turned to face her. "Tori. We." - I gestured making a circle between us - "Do not need. Anything else." I said it very slowly, clearly pronouncing each word so that she could fully understand that we did _not _need anything else.

"Well I'm sorry for trying to make life easier for us." She took the list from her pocket and looked at it. "Let's hurry and finish this. We can go help Simon after."

Simon was just about done when we got there, so we helped him finish. He turned to me and asked "Did you guys find everything we needed?"

"Yep." I shot an exasperated glance at Tori who was bagging some apples not that far away.

Simon understood. "Not the best person to bring for a quick shopping trip huh?"

"Tell me about it, she nearly stopped at every aisle begging me to get something."

"Maybe you should have. At least it would have shut her up."

Yeah right. "Are you sure about that?"

He shot a look at Tori who was walking over. "Not really."

We watched her coming over. "What are you guys staring at? she said insolently. She walked right in the middle of me and Simon and kept walking. She looked back said "Are you guys coming?" and turned back.

We both looked at each other. Simon gave me a "Who does she think she is?" look, I nodded and rolled my eyes.

We were unloading our stuff on the counter when Tori gave a gasp. "Oh my God. Is that what I think it is?"

"Tori what did I tell--" She shot me an icy look to silence me and pointed stiffly at the newspaper holder.

I looked. I could see the caption from where I was. "Missing Girl Spotted."

Simon was already at the cash waiting for the price.

"One second Simon"

I came back with the newspaper and handed it to the cashier. "We're taking this too." She wasn't too happy with the last minute addition.

When she was adding it and waiting for the machine to configure the price Simon looked at me confused and mouthed "Newspaper?"

I just nodded.

We paid, took the bags and headed for the doors. Outside, I took the newspaper from my bag, unfolded it, and began reading the article out loud.

"Late last night a woman was able to recognize a blond haired female with red highlights being harassed by a big, tall dark haired male. These descriptions fit the ones of the runaway teenagers that fled the group home last week. Sources think they may still be in the area. At any sight of them please contact the police department right away."

We all looked at each other in bewilderment. I looked back at the article. At the bottom it said "More on page 7." I turned to page 7. There was a picture of Chloe's ninth grade photo and a big caption that said "Father Willing to Reward Half a Million for Daughter Back"

"Half a million?" Simon said beside me.

"Whoa, whoa. What's half a million?" Tori asked astonishingly.

Me and Simon lifted our heads from the newspaper and answered at the same time. "Chloe"

"What?"

Simon gave her the paper. While she was reading I suddenly thought of something. I leaned to Simon. "Stay with Tori. I'll be right back."

I started walking back to the store.

"Where are you going?" she asked abruptly.

"Yeah bro, what's up?"

I turned to face them. "Well since that," - I pointed to the newspaper - "happened, Chloe's gonna need some sort of disguise right? She can't just go out in public anymore. Not with half a million on her head."

"Wow, I didn't even think about that."

"Yeah whatever. So what are you gonna get? Hair color to dye her hair?" Tori said.

"Well, yeah. I've figured her hair is the most recognizable thing on her. Now you guys go back. I'll be there later." I started walking.

"Wait! I'm coming with you." I turned back again to see Tori walking towards me.

"No. Now go back--"

"You don't even know anything about hair dye. Let me go get it instead." She started for the store.

I walked in front of her. "No. It's safer if it's me. I'll be fast anyways. Now go." I nodded my head towards Simon's direction.

She glared at me and gave a little "humph" when she turned around. She reached Simon and they began walking away.

I went back to the store to the cosmetic section and stared at all the hair color boxes. There were so many kinds and so many colors!

I kind of contemplated on which would look best on her, but I didn't forget she had to look different. Full red maybe? She would probably like that than any other color but maybe they'll still recognize her since she already had some red in her hair.

The only other drastic colors were black or brown. Which would she look better in? I tried picturing her in black hair. I guess it didn't look that bad. It was only hair though right? It'll wash out. Though I didn't know how it was with girls and their hair. The important thing right now was for her to be unrecognizable. I just grabbed the cheapest hair dye I could find and bought it.

Walking back I took out the article again and reread. It was very senseless of Chloe to do that last night. The orders were simple enough weren't they? I knew Chloe would have listened if it wasn't for Tori. But little miss "I don't listen to anyone" wasn't going to take orders from me. Especially me.

I was almost back to the alley when I saw Simon and Tori. I walked noisily past them and rounded the corner where Chloe was. I saw her straighten herself out and when she saw me coming over she muttered "Bad Chloe."

She already knew I was mad, so she immediately assumed she did something wrong?

"What?"

She gestured to the newspaper and let out her hand. "Get it over with."

"You think this is funny?" Because it completely wasn't.

"No. I think it's tiresome."

I handed her the paper. She read the article. "Well?"

She folded the newspaper and kept her gaze down. "Guess you shouldn't have yelled at me in public."

Whoa. "What?"

"That's what caught her attention. You chewing me out."

"No what caught her attention was your hair." I retorted. "If you'd kept your hood up like I said--"

She put her hands up. "Of course. Totally my fault." She motioned to herself. "After nearly getting my face carved up, " she now motioned to her scraped cheek. "How dare I remember my attacker yanked down my hood. Bad Chloe."

"So this is a joke?"

She finally looked up at me. "No it's not a joke. It's a serious problem. The joke is this." She waved from me to her. "You've been sulking all day, brooding--"

"Brooding?" How in the world would she know what I've been doing? She was going out of line.

She continued. "Just itching for me to screw up so you can rip me a new one, your favorite past time. You just couldn't come back and calmly say we have a problem that we need to discuss. Where's the fun in that?"

_Way _out of line. "You think I enjoy--"

"I have no idea what you enjoy, if anything. But I do know what you'd like. Me, gone."

Where did she get that? I didn't want her gone. "What?"

"I've served my purpose. I got Simon out of Lyle House. Sure, you were willing to make a half-assed--"

"Half-assed?"

"You showed up hours late. Left a hidden note. Came by once a day. Yes, half-assed."

How could she think something ridiculous like that? "No. Ask Simon. I was worried--"

"I'm sure you faked it well. But, unfortunately, I found you and, worse, I showed up with Tori too with a price on my head. So it's time to activate the backup plan. Make me so miserable and unwelcome that I slink away."

"I'd never--"

"No, you won't." She met my gaze. "Because I'm not going to slink away, Derek. If I'm too much of an inconvenience to keep around, then at least have the guts to tell me to get lost."

She brushed my shoulder as she stomped off.

I went to her and found that she met with Simon and Tori. When we finally cooled off I took the time to talk about going to Andrew's with Simon. I checked the bus routes to New York and the bus left at four.

Chloe turned to me. "Wait. Shouldn't I have a disguise or something? Everyone is probably looking for me because of that ridiculous reward." She shook her head.

"Already got that covered."

I took her to the restroom in the park Chloe had seen from the roof. It was locked, but I easily broke the lock and got her in. I checked if the water was still running and slapped the hair dye on the counter.

I pointed to her hair. "Gotta get rid of that."

She tried to find an excuse. "I could just keep my hood--"

Not having that. "Already tried." I walked out.

I went around the park waiting for Chloe and waiting for Tori and Simon to get back from the bus station. Some ten minutes later Simon and Tori came into view. Tori went straight for the restroom to check on Chloe.

"OH. MY. GOD." I could hear Tori from where I was and she sounded sympathetic yet horrified.

Simon had entered the restroom. "Everyone decent?"

Tori replied. "It's Derek's fault." My fault? I walked to the restroom. "He--"

"Don't, please." Chloe said. "No more fighting."

When I got there Simon shot me a glare and I opened the door.

Oh. Way to go Derek, I told myself. I tried not to look shocked. Her hair was pitch black. Not exactly the best color for her. It made her look extra pale, as if she wasn't already.

She looked very disappointed. I didn't want that. In fact it was the last thing I wanted. But what other choice did I have ?

Well, at least she's definitely not recognizable anymore.

Not to offend her in any way I simply said, "Huh."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm kind of a newbie at fan fiction so I absolutely need the feedback. Good or bad. **

**Thank you!**


End file.
